Under the Moonlight
by Becca the fiend
Summary: Drelkzarn and Firraz were no strangers to these moonlit encounters. Shameless porn, no plot. Male-on-male troll slash. Don't like it, don't read. Oneshot.


**AN:** This is some shameless PWP male on male troll action. I am usually an Alliance supporter on WoW, but I like the background behind the Darkspear trolls, and my friend converted me into thinking they are kind of attractive. xD And of course we both made male trolls, and we love m/, so naturally, I slashed the shit out of our troll characters. If you want to look at a picture of either troll, look them up on the US Armory. They are both on the Duskwood server. In the meantime, uh... enjoy. And sorry I suck at titles. |D

**Disclaimer:** The troll race described belongs to Blizzard, but the characters and their personalities are the intellectual property of myself and my friend. This story is also all mine.

* * *

><p>The room was full with the heady scent of sex and the sounds of panting coming from its two occupants. The two male trolls broke apart from their heated kiss, taking a moment to catch what little breath they could before continuing.<p>

Drelkzarn recovered first, and worked his way down his lover's body, running his hands over heated, naked flesh. He enjoyed the soft, breathy moans Firraz let out as he did this.

He reached the last remaining clothing on the other troll's body, and slid his fingers between fur and skin. He couldn't resist cupping his partner briefly before removing the fur loincloth, freeing Firraz's quite sizable erection from it's former prison.

Drelkzarn smirked slightly as he positioned and angled his face towards the tip of the penis, always careful of the two large tusks protruding from his face. He ran his tongue over the head, tasting the bit of precum collected there. After a moment, he took the whole erection into his mouth, stretching purple lips around the shaft.

"Drel," Firraz moaned, throwing his head back as the other troll slowly moved his head upwards, dragging his tongue along the shaft teasingly. For a while he kept up the slow pace, until the bluer troll thrust his hips upwards gently and gripped at dark hair, his body needing more. Drelkzarn complied with his lover's desires, and the pace quickened, though he was still constantly aware of sharp, long tusks so close to the other's most sensitive body parts.

It wasn't long before Firraz's thighs tensed, and he said between moans, "D-drel, I'm gonna..." With a groan and a final thrust, he orgasmed hard into the other's mouth.

Drelkzarn swallowed the liquid that burst into his mouth with a practiced ease, waiting until his lover was completely spent before removing his mouth from the other with a small pop.

He brought himself to the other troll's lips again with some maneuvering, and kissed him slowly and passionately ignoring the throb of his own erection as he did so. Firraz contentedly kissed back for a short while, their tusks occasionally clacking together lightly. Once the post-orgasmic haze lifted from the blue troll, he leaned into the kiss with more force, and moved his hand down to his lover's loincloth.

He removed the garment with ease, and wrapped his hand around the purple troll's shaft, stroking upwards with a fir, steady hand. Drelkzarn gasped, and moaned breathily as his long neglected erection was lavished with attention.

He met each stroke of his lover's hand with a thrust, and it wasn't long before he reached his climax with loud moan, semen coating the two trolls' stomachs. For a few minutes, he simply lay back on the bed, letting his body relax in the post-orgasm euphoria.

Eventally, he became aware of Firraz moving, grabbing a washcloth and dipping it into the bucket of water they had prepared for tonight. Sighing complacently, Drelkzarn stood, too, straightening himself in the way he knew Firraz loved as he cleaned his body of the remnants of the night.

When they were through, the two returned to their shared bed, and climbed in together. Snuggling together, they pulled the blankets over themselves.

"Good night," Drelkzarn murmured, and the two drifted into a comfortable slumber in each other's arms.


End file.
